This I Promise You
by NYCGurl
Summary: Kate left Spot 5 years ago cause her parents wanted her to move to Florida. Now she is back in New York and Spot gets a surprise by seeing her. There friendship is now up and down. Kate finds out the hard way that people do change.


  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


***Chapter 1***

I could barely wait until I got to Brooklyn! I couldn't believe it had been 5 years since I had seen him! It felt more like 20! 

I was sitting in a carriage on my way to north Brooklyn where I had found out he was living now. I was so nervous, happy and excited all at once. 

Maybe I should tell you a little about myself before I go on. My name is Katherine Carmichael, and I am 18 years old. I grew up here in New York 5 years ago, before my family moved to Florida when my Dad got transform there with his job. 

Before we moved, my family had lived in a small two room apartment. It may have been small, but it was home. 

That's when we had met them. The Conlon's. They lived in the apartment under ours. My family had always been very close with them. But no one was as close as Michael Conlon, and myself. He was my age, 8, and we were the best of friends. No one ever saw us apart. We did everything together. Went to church, and school together, and every other time we were either playing in the park, climbing trees, playing house, going swimming, or just getting into trouble. 

I had developed a crush on him over the two years I had known him. But now I just laugh at it. It was just a child thing. But when I was younger, I would had never came close to think that.

I remember the summer, when I had just turned 8, the night my family was to move, it was 10 o'clock at night, and everyone else was a sleep. I had been up crying because, I didn't want to move, and I still hadn't gotten the chance to tell Spot. (That was my nickname for him. I don't know where I had gotten it from)

But I had left him a note in our secret spot, which was a tree fort in a park in Brooklyn. We had found it one day. The note told him, to come by my house tonight, when everyone else was a sleep, because I needed to tell him something important. 

A few minutes later, I heard someone gently tapping on the window.   
I ran over to it, and opened it, happy to see him! 

I stepped out of the window and onto the fire escape, and threw my arms around his neck, and started to cry. 

"Kate, what's da mattah?!?" He asked, knowing it was something bad, if it made me cry. "My family is moving to Florida Spot." I said sobbing loudly. 

"Florida? Why? What for?!" 

I just continued to cry into his shoulder. 

"Shhhh....come wid me. Ya don't want ta wake ya parents." He said taking my hands, and running all the way to our secret hiding Spot. 

When we had gotten there, I had stopped crying.   
We both just sat there, quietly until I finally said something. 

"I'm never going to see you again, am I?" 

"Kate, don't say dat. Someway, we'll see each'udder again." Spot said getting angry. That's what he was always did when he was about to cry, or got sad.   
I was already starting to cry again. I looked down at the ground. "I'm going to miss you Spot..."   
He just sighed sadly. "I'se gonna miss ya too." 

I jumped up and ran over and hugged him.   
"I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you." 

"I'se know....I'se want ya ta stay too...But you'se can't. Ya need ta go."   
He was very quite, as we just sat there in our secret hiding spot,  
knowing I need to leave soon, and we'd never see each other again. 

Finally after about an hour, we both stood up, knowing it was time to leave.  
"I promise Spot, when I get old enough to, I am moving back here, and things will be just like they are now." I said wiping my eyes.

This just made Spot smile. "You'se bettah not forget bout me, shortie." He said gently messing up my hair. 

  
"I never will. I swear." 

Then Spot reached up, and took a piece of string that had a small silver key on it, from around his neck and he put it around mine.  
  
"Here. This will hopefully help you remember me by." I could see from the moon light, that his crystal blue eyes were getting tears in them. "I'se know this might sound stupid ta ya Kate but, I'se love ya. I'se always have. Ya probably t'ink dat I'se to young ta know what real love is, because I'se only 9, but I'se honestly do love ya. And even in 20 years, I'll still love ya." And before I could say anything, he pulled me towards himself, and gently kissed me on the lips. Then he just ran away.   


**

***5 Years Later***

**   
And that was the last time I had ever seen him. I wondered if he remembered saying he loved me. If he did, I'm sure he doesn't mean it. He probably has gotten himself a nice girlfriends. Actually, there's no doubt in my mind that he does have one. I mean at 12, he was very nice looking, so of course 5 years later, us both being 17, he's probably very handsome now!! He probualy has to beat girls away with a stick. 

As the carriage went over the Brooklyn bridge, I nervously played with my necklace, that he had given me. I wondered if he'd recognize me, when he saw me!?! When I was 8, I was short, had freckles, and my brown hair was long. Now I was tall, about 5"5', my freckles were mostly all gone, my hair came a little past my shoulders, and my green eyes were just as sparkly as they used to be when I was younger. At least I still looked the same a little.   


All of a sudden my thoughts were interrupt when the carriage came to a stop in front of a big brick building. The driver came around to open my door.   
"Here we are Ma'am. The Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House." 

I stood in the bunk room, which was completely covered in Both, boys and girl, newsies, looking at everyone, to try and see if I recognized Spot. 

That's when I saw him! I couldn't believe how much he had changed. He was much taller now, around 5"7', and he was very well built. He looked very muscular. I watched him, talking to some of his friends, from behide a bunk so I could get a good look, and no one would see me just yet. 

How he had changed! I had been right. When we were younger he had been cute. Now he was extremely gorgeous! What 5 years could do to a boy. Well he certainly wasn't a little boy anymore. I could definitely see that.

I was so happy to see him again. For a minute I had thought it was just a dream. But just to make sure it wasn't, I walked up from behide him, and wrapped my arms around him tightly, loving the warm feeling of knowing this was really him, and we were together again.

All his friends had strange looks on their faces, wondering who I was.  
"Heya Emily. What are ya doin' here? I t'ought I'se was comin' ovah tanight ta..." He turned around to face me. A couple of his friends started to laugh, gently.

I smirked at the look on his face. I could tell he had no idea who I was. "Why Spot! You already have forgotten me?!? I thought that you wouldn't forget me! Ever'! How could you forget about your best friend, Shortie?!?" I said laughing at the end . When we were younger, he had called me that because I was really short for a 8 year old, and I had always hated it. He knew it to, but that just made him do it more.

He still looked at me in disbelieve.

Just to prove my point, I reached around my neck, and removed the necklace he had given me to remember him by. I took it, and put it over his head, and then just smiled.

He looked at the key, now back around his neck, and then back to me. All of a sudden, he ran at me, and picked me up, swinging me around in the air while hugging me.  
"Kate! I can't believe it! Is it really you?!" He asked, putting me back down, and placing his soft hands on each side of my face, looking me up and down a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

I put my hands over his, on my face, and smiled gently. "Yes. It's really me." He grinned, and pulled me back to him, hugging me tightly. I was so happy to be back in his arms. "I told you I'd come back."

"Hey Spot! Ain't ya gonna introduce us?" One of the other newsies asked. "Oh right. Kate, dis heah is, Knuckles, Brick, Shorty, Flash, Dodger, Black-Eye, Sports, Teddy, Mickey, T.J., Cookie, Gem, Lucky, Goldie, Storm, Willow, and dere's a lot more who are still out selling. Ya see, I'se da leader in Brooklyn now, so dese are me newsies." He explained.

I smiled. "Whoa! It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all ours, Katie." One of the newsies Spot had called Knuckles said, walking up to me, grinning, taking my hand, and kissing it. I could tell he was the flirt of the group.

"Thank you." I said laughing when he took my other hand and kissed it too. 

He was very tall, but his looks were just the opposite from Spot's. He had short blond hair, and green eyes. I turned my head to see Spot looking angry a little. This was the first time I had ever seen him look this angry, and I was very surprised at how it added to make him look even more handsome!

But why was he mad? He had no reason to me.  
"Watch it Knuckles," Spot told him. I could see his right hand resting on his slingshot which was hanging from his belt. My temper flared a little at this. Why did he always have to be so protective?! I was the same age as he was. He was only three months older but he had always treated me like a child. I could see that was one thing that hadn't changed. He still thought he had to protect me.

"Spot Conlon, I love you like a brother. You know that. But I am not a child anymore, and I do not need your protection. I am 17, the same age as you, and I can take care of myself." I said putting my hands on my hips. I did this a lot when I was trying to make a point, and stand my ground.

Spot was quite for a minute. "Kate, it's very offense dat you'se Ain't a child anymore. Everyone in dis room can see dat..." He paused. Did I see him blushing? "But...Ya still a young woman, and if ya heah in New Yawk by yerself wid'out any family ta watch out for ya, den I'se takin' on dat responsibility meself, to make sure you'se alright. And dat NO one tries any'ting stupid wid ya." When he said the last part, he glared at Knuckles. "No one." He repeated, to make sure Knuckles got the point that he was talking to him.

Then he said to everyone, "Hey guys, why don't we all head ovah to Manhattan for Dinnah?!" Everyone agreed, and started to walk out of the lodging house. Spot and I were the last ones to leave, and the whole way to Manhattan, we walked behide everyone else, so we could talk privately for a little while. We had a lot of catching up to do. Five years worth to be exact! 

***Chapter 2***

Once we had gotten to the restaurant called, Tibby's, everyone sat down to order. I sat at a table with Spot ion the corner. There we quite a few empty chairs at are table but Spot wouldn't let any of his newsie friends sit there. He said he was saving them for some of his Manhattan friends, who were going to meet him there for dinner.  
That may have been half of the reason, but I knew that part of him didn't want anyone to sit there just yet, so we could talk alone some more.

"So, is everyone else here in New Yawk too, or did ya come by yerself?" Spot asked.

I smiled. "I came by myself. Everyone else is still in Florida."  
"Yer parents didn't mind ya comin' ta live in a city like New Yawk by yerself?!? I know dey were always very protective if ya, and yer brothers."

"Well, they didn't like the idea at first, but then they figured I was 17, and I was old enough to make my own decisions. Besides, they know I'd probably be around you a lot, and they trust I will be save will you." I told him, grinning.  
He just smirked back at me. I felt him reach under the table and he gently squeezed my hand.

Then the bell above the restaurant door rang, and about 20 more boys walked in. I was guessing these were the Manhattan newsies Spot had been talking about.

I was right. Spot stood up, and went over to one of the boys who had on a cowboy hat, and a re bandana. He was really cute! But not as much as Spot was.

"Heya Jacky-Boy! How's it rollin'?" Spot asked, spitting into his hand.   
"Hey Spot. Pretty good!" The boy Spot had called Jack also spit into his hand, and then the two boys shook. I just sat there, and watched the two, smiling. "Hey Spot. Who's the girl?"

"Well, Jacky-boy, this heah is one of me oldest best friends. Her name is Katherine Carmichael. We grew up together. Kate, this is Jack Kelly. He's the leader of the Manhattan newsies. And these other fellas are, Kid Blink, Mush, Skittery, Racetrack, Bumlets, David, Les, Boot's, Snipeshooter, Itey, Snoddy..." Spot finally finished introducing everyone.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said, as everyone sat down. Now at the table there was, Spot, and myself, Jack, Race, Mush, Blink, David, and Skittery. I made sure I got to sit beside Spot. All the other newsies seemed nice, but I didn't know them yet, and I just felt saver next to Spot.

I think he could tell how nervous I was because he put his arm around my shoulder, tightly. 

I wasn't very hungry, so I just ordered a small bowl of chicken soup, and a glass of water.

I had started to talk with Mush, and Kid Blink, while Spot talked to Jack.  
"So, how do you guys like being newsies? Is it as hard as it seems?"   
"Naw! It's pretty simple." Mush said. "But the only bad thing about it is, you have to wake up before it's even light out." Mush said yawning.

"Do you make a lot of money being a newsie? It's always seemed like fun to me to sell papers for a living! You get to be your own boss!"

"Yeah, but yet if ya have a bad sellin' day, sometimes ya don't even have enough money ta have a place ta sleep, non the less get some t'ing ta eat." Kid Blink said, taking a bight of his ham sandwich, witch had came with the rest of the food a few minutes ago.

I shook my head sadly. "That's awful!"  
"Yeah. It is. But being a newsie is mostly a fun job. Ya seem really interested in it. Hey if you want tomorrow I can teach ya!!?" Kid Blink offered.

"Would you really?!" I asked excited about the idea.  
"Yeah! Sure. Ummm...let's see." He thought for a minute. "Do ya know where the Horace Greenly Statue is?" He asked, before taking a sip of his soda.  
I nodded.

"Well, meet me there tomorrow morning around 7:30, kay?"  
"Okay! And thanks Blink. This is going to be so much fun!" I said happily. I was glad I was back in New York. I could tell everything was going to work out great!  
After I had finished my lunch, I had started up a conversation with Race. He had wanted to know how I had met Spot, and I had just finished telling him. I was very surprised by how nice, and friendly everyone was.

It was near 5 O'clock, and everyone was getting ready to leave, when Spot tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned to look at him, he was smiling. "Da guys and me are going ta go ta Central park ta go swimming in da rivah. Do ya wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure!" I said standing up, and taking my money out of my pocket to pay for my dinner.  
Spot stopped me, by pulling my hand away and pulling me to the door. "Come on. I'se already paid for our dinnah." 

I looked at him and smiled, shaking my head at him in disbelief, before I walked up ahead with Mush and Blink. We had already became good friends, and I knew we were only going to get closer!

Once we were all at the park, we took off are shoes, and socks, and then jumped in. When I resurfaced, I had came up behide Spot. I smiled mischievously, before I put my hands on his shoulders, and pushed him under the water. I scram when I felt his hand on my left ankle, and he pulled me under too. When we both came back up, we were both laughing. That night had been one of the most funniest night's I have ever had! It was the first night of me being back with Spot, and the first with my new friends!

Everyone hadn't finished swimming until near 9 O'clock.  
Spot said I could come back with him to Brooklyn, and then tomorrow morning, go back to Manhattan so I could sell with Blink. I agreed, being much to tired to argue even if I had wanted to.

As soon as we got back to the Brooklyn lodging house, Spot lead me to his bed room.  
"Come on Kate. Ya gonna be sleeping in me room, wid me." Spot said pulling me along with him. "I'se don't t'ink it'll be to safe if ya sleep in da bunk room wid me boys. I'se don't really trust Knuckles. Is dat alright wid ya?"

"Yeah, sure Spot. I trust your judgment." I said walking into his room behide him. "You know I'd do anything you'd say Spot."

Spot grinned. "Alright den. Take off ya clothes..." He laughed when he saw the look on my face. "And put dese on." He said handing me some of his extra clothes. Then he walked out of the room so I could change. A few minutes later he walked back in, while I was combing my hair. He had a blanket in his hand.

"Ya can sleep in me bed. I'se gonna sleep on da floor." He said, putting the blanket down on the floor, and then he started to get unchanged for bed.

I got into the bed, and laid my head on the pillow. Meaning how there were two pillows, I threw one to him.

He took off his shoes, socks, slingshot, shirt, and necklace, leaving him only in his pants.  
I didn't even notice I was staring at him, until he turned and saw me, and smirked. 

Then he laid down to go to sleep. "G'night Kate."   
"Good night Spot." I said before leaning down to him, off the bed, and kissing him gently on the cheek. Then I whispered gently into his ear. "I'm never leaving you again, Spot Conlon!" And then tried to go to sleep. 

He smiled. "Ya bettah not."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day at 12:00 in the afternoon, I sat in a booth in Tibby' with everyone else. This was the day Kid Blink has taught me how to sell newspapers, or papers, which everyone else called them, and everyone was asking me how I liked it. I had smiled and said it was great, and a lot of fun, and I was considering doing it permanently. This seemed to please everyone a great deal.

Just when the food came, Spot walked into Tibby's. He saw me sitting at my table, and came over. "Heya fellas. Did ya heah da news?"

"No. What news?" Jack asked, coming over to the table also, and getting into the conversation.

"Well, as most of ya probably remember, around dis time last year we's went on strike against Pulitzer for jackin' all our prices. Well, anyway, Medda said she's throwin' a huge party tanight at Irving hall, in honor of us winnin' da strike! She says everyone who wants ta come is invited. So, what do you guys say? All me boys, and meself are goin'." While Spot had been talking, he had pulled a chair up beside me, and I was just quite as I listened to him talk about this party.

"Well, what do ya guys say?" Jack asked load enough to make sure every newsie was listening. "Do ya wanna go?"

Everyone agreed, and thought it sounded like fun.

Spot sat down next to me. "So. How was ya foist day of sellin'?"  
"It was great! I had fun." I told him.

"That's good! Hey Kate. Do ya wanna go ta Medda's tanight wid me?!" He asked sounding a little nervous, but yet he still remained to keep his Brooklyn cool.  
"Spot Conlon, are you asking me out on a date?" I asked teasing him a little.

"Naw. Why would I'se ask me best friend out on a date?" He asked laughing. "I'se just t'ought ya would like ta go is all."  
I smiled. "Alright then."

"Alright. Ya gonna come back wid me ta Brooklyn till da dance and den ya can come ta da dance wid us, kay?"  
"Yeah. Sounds good." 

After everyone was finished with lunch, they divided up. Manhattan went to get prepared for the dance, and I went with Brooklyn to get ready.

The whole way back to Brooklyn, Spot hadn't talked at all. He seemed uneasy about something.

"Hey Spot. Are you alright?" I asked patting him gentle on the back.

"Yeah, I'se fine. Just a little tired is all." He paused, while he yawned. "I'se didn't get to much sleep last night."

I knew he was lying, and something else was bothering him. But I just decided to drop the subject. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it. This made me a little upset. We used to be able to talk about anything and everything, but now he seemed almost uncomfortable when we were around his newsies, and the Manhattan guys.

"What happened with us Spot?" I asked, out of no where. I could tell I had surprised him with this question.

"What do ya mean Kate?!?" He asked, slowing down his walking so everyone else could walk a head of us. I knew I had been right. He had slowed down, so his newsies wouldn't hear him talking to me.

"I mean exactly what I just said! What ever happened between us?" I asked, getting teary eyed a little.   
Spot sighed. "We's both grew up, Kate."

"No, that's not what I meant. You used to be able to tell me things, without having to lie about it. Why just because, were grown up now, that has to change?" I told him.

He was quite for a while. "Kate, ya have ta undah'stand sum'tin. When we were little, I'se used ta be a small kid who didn't know how ta stand up for himself. Now, I'se do. After ya left ta go ta Florida, I'se got sick of people bossin' me around, pushin' me, tellin' me what I'se could or could not do, and taking people I'se cared about away, like me Mom and Dad, and then ya. Well, after ya left, I'se got tougher, and decided it was me turn in life, and I'se wasn't gonna let people boss me around no more. And after about a year, I'se became da leadah of Brooklyn, by havin' a fight wid dere old leadah, Rocky. After I won, I'se was dere new leadah..."

I butted in. "Spot, I don't understand what any of this has to do with me, or you."  
He rolled his eyes. "Well, if ya be quite, I'se gonna tell ya." I was just quite, and walked with my hands in my pockets. Seeing I was going to be quite, Spot started to talk again.

"Anyway, Kate weather ya know it or not, I'se have a reputation ta look out for. Everyone t'inks I'se a big though, mean guy, and dere afraid of me when dey need ta be. And I'se can't go ruinin' that by, startin' ta show people how I'se really feel, and walkin' around like me old, happy all the time, kind of person. Now ya might not understand dat, but I'se have power over three things. First of all, every newsie in New Yawk knows dey bettah not mess wid Spot Conlon, or Brooklyn, or dey's in trouble! Second, I'se have power over everything, and everybody in Brooklyn. Dere's nothin' that goes on, dat I'se don't know about foist. And no one can get into Brooklyn wid out me sayin' so foist. And third, I'se have da power ovah woman. Dere isn't a girl out dere who doesn't want me." He said with a serious face.

By now, I had gotten fend up. "What's your point?!"

I knew he had gotten angry again because I had butted in. "My point is, I'se gotten meself a good life now, and I'se ain't changin' it for no one, including some girl, like ya!" He had stopped walking, and he looked at me angry.

Some girl like me, huh? So that's how Spot Conlon thought of his so called, best friend, now is it?  
"Well Michael," I started using his real name. I wasn't about to call him Spot. Spot was the boy I had loved! A caring, generous, lovable, boy. "I'm glad you finally came out and told me what you thought of me. It just saved us a lot of time." I told him, as I started to cry again, but this time out of hate, not sadness.

Spot must have noticed how much his words had hurt me, because he suddenly looked very sad, hurt, and depressed all at once. In his eyes, for the first time since I had been back, I could actually see my old spot. The one I had fallen in love with. "Kate, I'se sorry. I'se didn't mean it!"

"Yes, you did." I sobbed. "You meant every word of it. Don't try denying it. And don't be sorry. To tell you the truth. Michael, I'm the one who is sorry. For you. I'm sorry you think you have to live up to a bad reputation. And I'm mostly sorry for wasting your time, when you could have been doing other more "important" things. But above all this, I'm sorry for all those girls hearts you've broken. Because I know what it feels like." I told him, not even bothering to try to hold back my tears anymore.

Spot sighed. "I'se dunno what ta say Kate! Only dat I'se didn't mean what I'se just said, and dat I'se care bout ya more den anythin' in da world."

"I'm sorry too. Sorry that I can't believe what you just said. I want to, but I just can't." I said letting the tears flow freely. "You hurt me more then you'll ever know, Spot. You were always like a brother to me. And I had always thought you had thought of me as a sister, but I guess I was wrong." I turned and started to talk back to Manhattan.

Spot ran after me. "Kate, don't go. Please!" I turned around to face him, and was more then surprised to see Spot's eye's with tears in them. Spot Conlon, crying? Over me no-less. "Ya already left me once, and I'se barely could stand dat! Don't do it again."

I just shook my head, and walked away.

Spot stood there, not being able to believe she had just left after he had practically begged her to stay. Who needs her. She's just another goil who never has, or never will care 'bout ya! No mattah what'cha do. Let her go. Who cares.' Spot told himself. But then he realized he was kidding himself. HE cared about her! He always had. Before she had moved away, he had even told her he loved her. But he knew she thought he didn't mean it. But he did! It was just now that he noticed the feelings he had felt for Kate were not those of friendship, but love. For the years when she had been gone, he had tried to talk himself into not believing it, and tried to forget her, by dating other woman. But it hadn't worked. Even when he was out on a date with a woman, his mind was still on Kate. Even then, he'd think how she would smile, and of her laugh, and how it would feel to kiss her instead of the girl he was with.

And the other day, when she had came into the lodging house, all of those feelings had come rushing back.  
God only knew how badly he had wanted to kiss her, but he had to restrain himself.

Thinking these things had only gotten him angry because right now, he was full to, hate, lust, love and anger all at once.

All of a sudden, he turned and punched the Alley wall next to him. Slowly, blood started to run off his hand. He had a huge gushing gash on his left hand, right between his Knuckles.

He cursed to himself as he started to walk back over the Brooklyn Bridge, holding his hand tightly, trying to stop the bleeding. 

***Chapter 2***

Later that night, I was walking to Medda's with all the other Manhattan newsies. I knew Spot would be there too, and I'd be stuck listening to him talking all night, but still I wasn't going to let him keep me away from all my new friends.

"Heya Kate!" Race said walking up from behide me, and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He had a cigar lite in his other hand.

Kate smiled, and plugged her noise, and then licked her fingers, and put them on the front of the cigar, putting it out, and then throwing in to the ground. "That's a bad habit Race."

He smiled. "Kate, why have ya been so quite since ya came back from Brooklyn? And where's Spot? I'se t'ought he was com' ta take ya ta da party?!"

"He WAS going to. But he had other plans."

"Oh. So ya don't have a date?" Race asked, his eyes shining.  
"Nope"  
"Well, if ya want ta, we's can go togeddah. Meanin' how I'se don't have a date eddah." He was looking very nervous as he was talking. 

I grinned. "Racetrack Higgins. I'd love to go with you to the dance!" Then I leaned over, and gave him a gently kiss on the lips. His cheeks turned red he was blushing so badly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spot had been on his way to Medda's with his date, Megan, with him. They used to go out for a while, about a year ago. They had just caught up to all the Manhattan newsies and Megan had gone up a head to talk to her friends. Spot wanted to talk to Kate, and went off to go find her. To bad for him, he found her when she was kissing Race.

He felt incredible jealous, and angry. He wanted so bad for that to be him kissing her! Spot ran up to us, and pulled me off Race. Then he punched Race in the mouth, grabbed my hand and dragged me a few blocks away, before he pushed me into an alley.  
"What do ya t'ink ya doin' ya tramp?!?" He yelled at me. I could smell whiskey strongly on his breathe.

"What did it look like I was going? I was kissing a boy who I am very fond of. Why Spot. Are you Jealous?" I taunted, putting my hands on my hips. This was one time I wasn't running from him.  
I wasn't about to make him think he had control over me.

"Jealous?! Me? Of what?! Of ya kissin' da bum? Why in da world would I'se be jealous of dat? To me, dat wasn't even counted as a kiss in my book!" He said stepping closer to me. I looked straight at his soft parted lips, that were a few inches from my mouth. I could tell he knew what I was staring at, and he knew what I wanted from him. This was bad because now he had power over me, just like he did over every other girl in New York.

"Really? Well me being a well educated, well mannered girl, I don't go around kissing every man, so I don't get a lot of practicing at kissing, so I wouldn't know what a good kiss is, or an isn't." I said turning my face to the side to try and prevent having to look at him, which was impossible meaning how he had me pressed against the wall.

Spot was over come with lust, and love for Kate. All the whiskey he had earlier had gotten to his head, and right now, all he wanted was Kate. Not as best friends, but as a girlfriend.  
He moved his hands from his her shoulders, which were holding her in place, and moved them to the side of her face, forcing her to look at him.

I felt him press his body against mine, and I looked surprised up at him. He was looking dead serious. All of a sudden all my old feelings for Spot came back, and I was shocked to find, I wanted him to kiss me!  
I found myself, not wanted him to stop what he was doing!

He bent down to my ear, to say something. My breathing had gotten heaver as he moved his hands from my face, and moved them slowly up and down my sides. Then he'd let them rest on my waist, and then he'd do it over again.

"Don't touch me like that!" I said trying to push him off of myself.  
Spot just pushed himself against me more. "Kate, please don't." He said, I could hear it in his voice that he was getting teary eyed. "I'se want ya...." He paused for a moment. "I need ya. Everyone I'se ever loved has always pushed me away, and left me. Ya already left me once, please don't do it again! Please! We need each uddah now. Ya know it, and so do I'se... When you'se was kissin' Race, I'se wanted to kill someone. I'se never wanted anudder guy ta touch ya like dat. I'se wanted to be da only one. And more den dat, I'se wanted ya ta ant me to be the only one too." He said, looking into my light brown eyes, with his blue ones.

Once again, I turned my face away. "Spot, your drunk. You don't know what your saying."

He grabbed me roughly, and made me look at him. "No. I'se know just what I'se sayin'..."

"I need to go make sure Race is okay. You must have hurt him!" I said trying to change the subject.

"I'se don't care if I'se hurt him. God, Kate!" All of a sudden he smirked. "Ya t'ink dat was kissin'? Ya say ya nevah got kissed when ya was younger, and ya don't know what a good kiss is? Well Kate, I'se gonna make ya a real woman, and make ya know what a kiss is supposed to feel like."

And before I could stop him, he put his hands behide my neck, and pulled me towards him. I stared at his lips as they came inches closer to mine. He was so close, I could feel his warm breath on my face. I closed my eyes, knowing I was about to experience something I'd only dreamed about.  
Finally the gap between our faces closed, and Spot started to kiss me, very rough, hot, and passionately, over and over again. As his lips were moving back and forth across mine, I slowly started to push back towards his lips, making the friction magical. I started to breath heavily, and as his hands started to massage the back of my neck, with his other hand, he rubbed my arms, up and down. I sighed softly into his mouth.  
I could tell as we kissed, he was grinning because he knew he was making me enjoy it. My hands went flat against his chest.  
Even though I knew later on I would regret it, I pushed him away from me.

He looked at me half surprised that I had stopped him, and half angry because he didn't want to stop.

"Kate. What's wrong?!?" He asked, wiping off the lip stick, I had been wearing, which had gotten onto his lips from kissing, with the back of her hand.

I didn't answer him, but only slapped him hard across the face. His eyes flashed in anger at me, but then there was a look of hurt.

"My parents and I were completely wrong about you! They thought I'd be safe with you, and so did I. But now I just realized I can't trust you!"

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?" He asked sounding very confused.  
"Just do me a favor, and stay away from me." I yelled.

"Will ya clam down. I was just showin' ya what could happen if ya go around dis city kissin' every guy who ya t'ink seems nice. Cause Kate, one of dese days, if ya keep dat up, some guy ya don't like is going to be able to kiss ya, and do what ever they like wid ya, and ya not goin' ta have a say in da mattah!" Spot said, lying threw his teeth. He was trying to cover up the fact that he really had wanted to kiss her.

"Don't even bother with all your lies." I knew he was trying to cover up because, he had showed me how he had actually felt towards me.  
"Like I said before, your drunk, and you don't know what your saying. Now, I'm going back to my date," I said, meaning Race. I turned and headed out of the alley.

Then I felt Spot's hand holding onto my arm, tightly. "What Kate, did'cha t'ink I'se was kissin' ya cause I'se loved ya, or sum'tin? Well, sorry, but I'se don't do dat." He said glaring at me, right in my face.

"Drop dead!" I told him, before I walked out of the alley, more angry then anything! Right now, I was so angry, I couldn't even cry. But that was mostly because I had promised myself, I was never going to cry over Spot Conlon again. Never.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been two weeks since that night in the alley. I hadn't talk to Spot since. I've seen him a couple times passing by him, but I didn't even bother to talk to him. He hadn't tried to talk to me either. I guess he knew he had pushed me to far this time.

Now, meaning how I didn't spend all my time with Spot, I had been spending it with Blink, Race, and Mush.  
We had gotten closer then I had ever dreamed possible. We talk all the time, and told each other all our promblems, and just fooled around.

Today, we were all walking to Central Park, to go swimming. After swimming for about an hour and a half, we stopped.

I was squeezing some water out of my skirt, when Spot walked up. "Hey Fellas."

"Spot! What are ya doin' here?" Blink asked. All three boys were standing like they were ready to beat the tar out of the Brooklyn leader any minute. I had told them what had happened, and meaning how we were so close, they felt they had to protect me.

"I'se came ta talk ta Kate." He said, turning his eyes to me.

Having his cold eyes on me, made me shiver.  
"Well maybe, I don't want to talk to you. Come on guys." I said as I started to walk away.

"Girl, get your ass back here. No one talks to me like dat. Not even ya!" he said, clearly getting angry.

I turned around. "I just did." I stood there looking at him. He looked like he was about to cry, but was hiding it well. I had to look hard to see it. I felt bad for him, even though I knew I shouldn't. I wanted to forgive him, and get things back to how they used to be, but I couldn't honestly forgive him right now. I still had to much anger towards him. When I DID get over it, then I'd consider it.  
"Sorry Spot, but your just wasting my time." Then I walked away with Blink, Race and Mush, back towards the Manhattan lodging house.

"Don't ya t'ink ya bein' a little hard on him?" Race asked. I was more then surprised that Racetrack was sticking up for Spot. He had never liked him.  
"No Race, I don't. I will forgive him when I get over my anger for him, but it just wouldn't be fair, for me or Spot, if I say I forgive him, when I really don't. Does that make any sense?!" He smiled, and put his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah. Dat makes sense." He just hoped that the two of them forgave each other soon, because they had both been in really bad moods, since they had been fighting.  
"But I have one question for ya. What are ya goin' ta do when we have da pokah game at our lodgin' house next week? Every newsies comes, including all of the Brooklyn ones. Which means, Spot too."

"Well, I'll just have to ignore him, because I'm certainly not running away from all my friends, because he's going to be there." I said sounding very determinded.

But I really knew, this was going to be some poker game! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spot stood there, and watched as Kate just walked away from him again. He really had messed it up this time. She had been mad at him before, but she would get over it in a couple of hours. Now it had been two weeks, and today was the first time she had talked to him, since that night in the alley.

When he had kissed her, he had been so happy at last, because he had wanted to do it since he was younger. But then it drove him crazy when she pushed him away from her, again. It felt like, she was the only one he wanted, but he couldn't have her. He could have all the other girls in the city, easily, but the one he actually loved, didn't want to have anything to do with him. And when she did, it was only as friends.

But that was all going to change. There was a poker game in Manhattan, in a week, and he knew she was going to be there because, anywhere were her friends were, she was.  
Spot was definitely going to be there. He had to! This was going to be the only good chance he was going to have to talk to her, only. He walked back to Brooklyn, planning a way to get her back. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a Thursday night, around 7:00, and it had just started to get dark out. It was the night of the poker game in Manhattan, and everyone in the lodging house was busy getting things ready in the bunk room. They were all moving the bunks against the wall, and bringing out tables to play on.

Newsies were about to show up any minute, and I wasn't looking forward to seeing Spot when he got there.

I had been talking with Skittery about a girl he liked, when Brooklyn got there. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and felt completely nervous. "Kate. Are ya feelin' alright? Ya don't look to hot!" Skittery said, seeing my face had become pale.

Spot walked up the stairs to the bunk room, and walked threw the door, behide some of the other guys. As soon as he walked in, he started to look around the room, looking for me.

Hoping to afford him for most of the night, I tried to sneak to the window, and walked up the fire escape, to the roof.

It was really cold out, meaning how the sun was completely down now. I wanted to go back inside, but wouldn't let myself. I went and sat down next to the edge of the building, letting my legs drop over the end. Sighing, I put my arms around myself, and tried to get warm. After sitting there for a while, just thinking, I song had came into my head, and I started to hum it. It was an old love song my mother used to sing all the time. Thinking about Spot and me, and I slowly started to sing it.

I know there's someone.  
Somewhere, someone.  
Who's sure to find me, soon.  


After the rain goes,  
there are rainbows.  
I'll find my rainbow, soon.  


Soon, it won't be just pretend.  
Soon a happy ending.  
Love, can you hear me,  
if your near me.  
Sing your song.  
Sure and strong, and....sooooonnn.  


After I finished singing, I took in a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. I looked out over the roof tops, and at the beautiful city. It was so peaceful at night time.

Right then, I heard quite foot steps walking up the fire escape, towards me. Race had told me he'd come up in a few minutes to talk, before the game started.

"Hey Race. Did the game start yet?"I asked, thinking it was him. Boy was I wrong.

"Foist of all, I'se ain't Race," When I heard Spot's voice, I must have jumped half a mile.  
I quickly stood up. "And second of all, I'se don't know, and I'se really don't care, if da game started. I'se ain't in da mood to play pokah tanight. Besides, dat ain't why I'se came heah. I'se came ta see ya." He said, picking up my hand, and just holding it while he stepped closer to me.

"Yeah, well now you've seen me, so I'll be leaving." I said coldly as I pulled my hand away, and pushed him out of my way so I could leave.

"Kate, please can we just talk." He asked stopping me.

I turned back to Spot, and looked at him.  
"I don't even understand why you try to bother Spot. I believed you last time, and that was a bad mistake. Give me one reason why I should believe what ever your going to try and tell me?"

"Because, every word I'se said before was, God's honest truth. Even though, I'se like ya, that doesn't mean I'se can stop thinkin' bout me reputation!"

I rolled my eyes. "God Spot! There you go again with your stupid reputation! What ever happened to the boy I feel in love with? The boy who couldn't care less about something as dumb as a repuataoin!"

"Kate, I'se still the same guy ya loved. I just..."  
I cut him off. "No, your nothing like your old self. Why do you feel like you have to lie to me?"

"Listen Kate. I'se know ya have a really good reason for bein' angry wid me. I'se was a real idiot. But I'se apologized. Now ya might t'ink I'se didn't mean it, but I'se usually don't go around apologizing a lot, and when I do, it's when I'm really sorry. Which I am. I don't know what I'se was t'inkin' when I'se said all da crud 'bout not needing ya any more cause I'se have a reputation now, cause da truth is, I'se need ya more den you'se will ever know.  
I'se was a total mess when ya left da foist time, but den when ya left me again, when we had been walking to Brooklyn dat day, I'se didn't know what ta do! So I'se tried not ta t'ink 'bout it by drinkin'. A lot.   
But dat only added ta da problem. Instead of talkin' ta ya calmly, like an adult should, I'se took it out on ya in anger, and if ya want ta know da honest truth, I'se also did it cause da alcohol made me want ta kiss ya. Bad." He added in the last part, and couldn't help but blush.

I just sat back, and listened to what he had to say, not going to say a word until he was done.

"But like ya had said, I'se was drunk and didn't know what I'se was doin' or sayin' and I'se apologize for the way I acted, and if I hurt ya in anyway dat night, physically or emotionally."

As he was going on, all the anger I had towards him for the past three weeks, started to go away because as he kept talking, the old Spot had came back, and he was actually talking to me from his heart, not caring what he sounded like.  
Now, I'se know dat ain't enough ta make ya forgive me, but dat's all I'se can do. All I'se want now, more den anyt'ing is, just for us ta get back ta da way things were when we were younger. I'se want us ta be able ta tell each uddah any'ting, and ta nevah lie ta each uddah." Finally he pause, and looked at me with his sad blue eyes.

"Will ya please forgive me, and can we just say were best friends again?!" He asked, waiting for an answer as he stepped closer to me again, and took both of my small hands into his strong ones.

I had tears in my eyes which were about to fall at any minute. I smiled warmly at him, and threw my arms around his neck, giving him the biggest hug I could.  
"Of course I forgive you!" The tears slowly feel down my cheeks.

I heard Spot let out a big breath of air, relieved I had said yes.  
He tightened his arms around me, giving me a big bear hug.

Then he pulled away from me, and put each of his soft hands on the side of my face, then with his thumbs, he gently wiped away my tears. He had such a huge grin on his face, I couldn't stop smiling when I looked at him.

"Come on. It's cold out heah. Let's go inside." He told me.

The rest of the night was great, now that Spot and I weren't mad at each other anymore, both of us were in better moods, which made other people happy because, when we were mad, we put everyone else threw hell.

Everyone had, had enough poker around 11:30, after Race had won 5 games in a row.  
I had even played. When Spot and I were younger he had taught me how.  
I had won 7 out of the 10 games I had played in.

All the Brooklyn guys were saying bye to everyone when, Spot came up to me. "Well, I guess I'se bettah be goin' now."

I smiled, sadly, hating to see him go. "I guess..." I trailed off.

"Yeah....Hey!! Why don'tcha come back ta Brooklyn wid me for tanight? I mean, unless ya like it bettah heah, in Manhattan."

"No! I want to go!!" I said quickly.

He smirked, "Okay, go get ya stuff, and den we'll go."

We hadn't gotten back to the lodging house that night until 12:30. Spot and I were so tired, we both just walked into his room, and feel a sleep in the bed.

I had the best nights sleep that night. I slept so peacefully knowing, Spot was right next to me, and we weren't mad at each other anymore. But the best thing was, I never had to leave him again, and no one could ever make me. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***Chapter 3***

It was going to be a happy day. I knew that right away, when the sun light shined threw the window in Spot's room, onto my eyes. 

It had been two weeks since I had left Manhattan and came back to Brooklyn. Spot and I had both been very busy lately, that we hadn't gotten a chance to get back to Manhattan to see the guys, but Spot had promised that today we'd go.

I quickly got up, and got ready. Then I walked out into the bunk room, and saw everyone walking around getting ready. Knuckles came up to me, as soon as he saw me. Spot had told me a lot of stories about him, and I couldn't help but feel nervous as he came closer to me.

"Hey Kate! What'cha doin'?" He asked, smirking at me.

"Umm. Waiting for Spot. Do you know where he is?!"

"Oh, dat's right. He wanted me ta tell ya, he had ta go ta da docks for somethin', and for ya ta meet him dere at 8." He said checking his watch. "And it's quarter till right now."

"Okay, thanks Knuckles." I said running out of the room. I could hear him still running behide me.

"Hey Kate. I'se think I'se will come wid ya. Don't forget Brooklyn isn't like Manhattan....you can't trust anyone." When he said the last part, he gave me a look I didn't really like.

"Knuckles, I've been here for two weeks, and I've gone off my myself." I said, getting to the docks. "I think I will be fine on my own." I said, looking around for Spot. Not even noticing Knuckles coming closer to me from behide. Then I felt his arms quickly go around me. One around my mouth, the other around my waste, and he pulled me into a alley.

"Don't bother lookin' for Conlon. He ain't no where near here." He said smirking. "I'se only laid ta get ya ta come down here, so we could be only. Spot's really across town at a bakery. He was gettin' ya two some breakfast." My eyes got big, as I suddenly knew all the stories Spot had told me were true. "Are ya ready ta have some fun Kate? Huh?!" He asked, before he removed his hand from in front of my mouth, and recovered it with his own. 

I was fighting him back as hard as I could, but he was to strong for me. I silently started to cry, not knowing how to stop this, when it definitely needed to be stopped. And fast! As he was kissing me, I did the only thing I could do. I bit his lip as hard as I could, and reached around pulling his hair, which made him move his lips from mine.

"Ya stupid ass!" He yelled, throwing his fist across my face so fast, I had to wait a minute to make sure it had happened. "Why don't'cha go back ta Florida, where ya belong, trash!"  
He yelled, throwing me to the ground. I backed up as far as I could against the alley wall.

Knowing it was coming, he started to kick me over and over in the stomach and the ribs. When I would breath in to try and catch my breath from the first one, he would just come right back at me with another, so I couldn't breath at all. I was gasping for air. My hand reach behide me on the ground, searching for something, anything, to stop him.  
That's when I felt a glass bottle lay right beside me. I reached for it, and then took all my strength, and hit him as hard as I could over the head.

He quickly backed off, and started to curse and yell at me. While he was far away from me, I stumbled to my feet, and started to run out of the alley. But I wasn't fast enough. He had caught me again. "Dat was so stupid Kate. And now ya gonna pay for it." He said rising his fist in the air. I closed my eyes waiting for it.

But I never felt it. I noticed his grip on my arm was gone, and I heard in the distant two people fighting.

I opened my eyes, and saw Knuckles and Spot wrestling on the floor of the alley. They were both rolling over in the alley, trying to pin each other to the ground. It looked like a difficult fight because they were about as strong as each other.

I didn't know what to do. All I did know was I had to stop this before someone got killed. Which was going to be any minute.

Finally, Spot pinned Knuckles up against the wall. Knuckles looked like he was about to pass out any minute, while all Spot had was a couple bruises, and a bloody lip. "I t'ought I told ya not ta evah touch her?! Give me one reason why I'se shouldn't kill ya right now?!" He yelled in Knuckles face.

I walked up from behide Spot, and put my hand on his arm. "Spot. It's alright. Let him go. You've hurt him enough." He turned and looked at me sadly, seeing the bad condition I was in. I had a black eye, a blooding lip, my clothes were all muddy, and my whole body was bruised badly. 

All of a sudden the sadness was gone, and he shoved Knuckles against the wall harder, making him bang his head against the wall. "If ya ever lay your dirty roiten' hands on her again, I'se gonna hunt ya down, and put ya threw so much hell, it ain't even funny. Ya ain't good enough ta even look at her, non the less touch her, do ya understand ya freakin' dirt bag?!" He yelled. "Yeah...." He gasped. "Yeah Spot. I'se undahstand." "Good. And don't bother coming back to the Lodging house, or back in Brooklyn for dat mattah. I'se want ya gone. And if I'se EVER see ya again, ya won't live ta see anuddah day." Spot yelled, before he spit in Knuckles face. Then he threw him on the ground.

"Come on Kate." He said grabbing my hand, and walking out of the alley in a huff.

I could see from his face, he had wanted to kill Knuckles, but with all the strength in him, he had stopped himself. But he was still as mad as ever right now.

"Dis is all me fault. I'se shouldn't have ever left ya alone. I'se should of been dere for ya. Dis would nevah of happened if I'se had been responsible enough to stay wid ya. I'se could just kill meself for dis. Knuckles shouldn't have even been able to touch ya, non the less do what he did ta ya." He said, walking very fast, and basically dragging me behide him.

All of a sudden, I stopped walking, and pulled him to me. He looked angry at me. I put one of each of my hands on each side of his face, and tried to calm him down. "Spot Conlon, this was NOT your fault. It was mine if it was anyone's. You didn't know what would happen. I shouldn't have gone with Knuckles. It's my fault, and only my fault." I looked into his eyes. "And I don't want you blaming yourself. I got what I deserved for being a fool."

"Don't ya ever say dat again, do ya undahstand me?!" He yelled. "No one deserves what he just did ta ya!" He yelled, shoving my hands off of him. "God. Why didn't I'se kill him when I'se had the chance? I'se want him ta riot in hell for doin' dis ta ya." He yelled, turning around, and punching the building next to him.

"Spot. Please. Just calm down. Getting angry isn't going to help the matters." I said, getting a little scared by the way he was acting. He acted like a mad man, who didn't have control over himself.

"Ya call dis angry?! Kate dis doesn't even show ya 10 percent of how angry I'se feel inside!!! I'se feel like I'se have ta rip someone to pieces. Ta make dem feel what ya must be feelin'. Ta just take me anger out on!!!" He said pacing back and forth, yelling.

"Fine. If that's what will make you feel better, then take it out on me!!" I said looking at his angry face.

"God Kate! Don't'cha undahstand what I'se trying ta tell ya?! I'se angry cause Knuckles laid his dirty hands on ya. No man should have ever been able ta do dat ta ya. Not while I'se heah. And dat's da problem. I'se WASN'T dere. And dis is all me fault!!!" He said, banging both of his fist against the building, and leaning his head against the wall, as he started to cry. This was the first time I had actually seen him cry, in my whole life. I had seen him ready to cry, but never actually crying. Even though the situation wasn't good, it really made me notice how much I loved him.

I pulled him away from the wall, so he was looking at me. Just by seeing him this hurt, made me cry myself. "Spot...." He turned away from me.

"Leave me alone Kate." He said sobbing, not wanting to cry in front of me.

I put my hands on the side of his face like I had before, forcing him to look at me. "Spot Conlon, get this there your head. None of this is your fault." I said, the tears falling down my cheeks. "Neither one of us knew this was going to happen. We can't read minds." I paused. "I'm just thankful you came when you did because if you didn't, I don't know what I would have done! You saved my life, if you know it or not." I leaned my forehead against his, and he put his hands on top of mine on his face, and we looked into each others eyes. 

"Thank you..." I whispered, before I leaned foward kissing him gently on the lips. It was just meant to be a friendly kiss, but when our lips met, I felt a spark go threw my whole body. I didn't know if he felt it to, or just took it as a friendly kiss, but after we both pulled away, he hugged me very tightly to him. I leaned my head against his chest, and started to cry gently. It wasn't out of sadness. It was more of relief that I was back with him again, in his arms. He gently rubbed his hands up and down my back, trying to comfort me, as he cried also, into my shoulder, not caring what we looked like, we both let out all of our madness, and worries, as we stood there crying with each other.

All our life we had always been close, and I had never thought that we could get any closer, but after that day, the day when we had shared our true feelings with each other, I've felt a stronger bond with him. It felt like he was the only person I had to relay on in the world, and he was the only one I WANTED to relay on.  
And deep down inside, I knew Spot felt the same way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been another week in Brooklyn, and Spot and I were on our way to the docks.

"Spot. Do I have to do this? It's so stupid!!" I whined.

"It won't seem so stupid when it saves ya life someday. Everyone should know how ta fight, and it's about time ya learn, so if any'ting ever happens again like last week, ya'll know what ta do."  
He told me, as we had just gotten to the docks.

"Fine." I said giving in, knowing he was right, and this would only help me.

"Alright. Now get into your fighting stands." He ordered me, as he stood back to watch.  
I felt incredibly stupid, but did it anyway.

"Ummm...not bad. But here, let's just try to fight. Now act like I'm a stranger." He said walking behide me. "Now, concentrate...."

I stood there, worrying about when he was going to go.

In less then 5 seconds, I found myself on the ground, looking up at Spot's, smirking down at me. "Didn't expect dat did'cha?"

"No." I said standing up, and dusting myself off. "What did I do wrong?"

"Well, first of all, ya were worrying ta much on when' I was going ta make me move. Now instead, when ya fightin' ya supposed ta be tryin' ta t'ink of what da person ya fightin' against is t'inkin'."

"Okay. Let's try dis again." I said, determined to get this right, even if it took all day.  
I was pretty close too. Later that day, it was almost 5, and I still hadn't gotten it, and we had been out here since 2:30!

I had somehow ended up on my back again.  
It had gotten hotter out, as the day went on, and I had changed into a sleeveless shirt, and had taken off my socks and shoes. Spot had too, and plus he had taken off his shirt.

I was getting very angry with myself. "Spot! I just can't get used to this. I'm doing something wrong!"

"Okay, I'se t'ink I'se know what's wrong now." He laughed when he saw the look on my face.

"That's what you've been saying for the last 3 and a half hours!"

"Yeah well, dis time I'se almost sure what it is. Heah." He said coming up to me. "See it's all in da way yer standin'. Ya not in a position ta fight....may I'se?" He asked, questioning between us.

I nodded

He stepped behide me, and put one of his arms around, to hold my right arm, and then his other arm to hold my left. He rested his chin on my shoulder as he talked. I could feel his hot body heat from him leaning against me, and I felt bad because I knew he felt he had to be out here in this hot weather, for me.

"Okay now see, ya right hand is supposed ta be up like dis," He said putting my hand close to my face. "So ya can guard punches. And den da left one is ta punch da uddah person wid. Get it?" He asked, turning to me. Our eyes met.

I hadn't really been completely paying much attention to what he was saying. My mind had been wondering. "Yeah, I get it." I told him.

"Alright den, let's try dis again." He said, moving away from behide me, Then he started to come at me. I surprised myself with what I did next. I grabbed his shoulder with my right hand, then punched him hard in the stomach with my left fist, and then I gave him an upper punch to his chin. Then to top it all off, I grabbed his other arm, and then flipped him over my back onto the wood of the docks.

My eyes got huge. "Oh my goodness! Spot are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No...." He said, the shock very clear in his voice. "Let's try dat again." He said jumping back up. Then as we started to fight, after a while he ended up on the ground again.

He sighed, out of breath from the punch I had just thrown at him. He coughed. "Okay. Dat's enough for taday."

"Thank goodness." I said, helping him stand up. "It's so hot out here. Hey Spot, sorry if I hurt you..."

"Naw. Ya didn't. Don't worry 'bout it." He said, picking up his things from off the ground.

"Alright. If you say so." I said, before I gently punched him in the stomach. It wasn't hard enough to really hurt him, but enough for him to have to stop and catch his breath.

"Come on. It's hot! Let's go swimming!" I said laughing at the look on his face, as I ran to go run off the end of the piers. He smirked at me, but tried to act like he was mad. "Dat wasn't fair. I'se wasn't ready!" He yelled, as he started to run after me.

He was getting closer, and closer. He had caught up so much, he could reach out and grab me. And he would have if we hadn't gotten to the end of the piers just then.

I tried to stop laughing, as I scram when he reached to grab me.

He had gotten a hold of me, and his arms were around my waist, but both of us being on the very edge of the pier, we lost out balance, and feel in.

When we resurfaced, we were both laughing. Then he grabbed for me again.

"Come here, goil. I'se gettin' ya back for dat!" He said putting his hands on both of my shoulders, and dunking me under the water.

But I got him back again by grabbing his left leg, while I was still under the water, and I pulled him under with me.

I started to laugh at him when he came back up. We were both under the piers now. It was much darker, and colder there.

"Aww....feelin' testy, huh?" He asked, wiping water off his face.

"Maybe...." I told him.

Me not even noticing it, while he had been talking, he had been reaching under around the water, trying to find my arm.

When I felt him grabbed me, I started to cream, playfully. "Get off me!" I tried pulling my arm away, but his grip on me was to strong, and he just pulled me towards him, until my body was right up against his.

"What's wrong Spot?!" I asked, wondering why he wasn't playing around any more. He put his finger to my lips. "Shhh....nothin' is wrong." He moved his hands to my face, and very carefully, brushed my wet hair out of my face, and then wiped my cheeks gently with the back of his soft hand.

I watched as his eyes slowly looked over me. My whole body, and clothes were soaking wet, and they were sticking to me.< p> My skin was all flushed pink from the water being so cold. I shivered just by having his glaze on me.

I couldn't help but look him over to. I hadn't noticed how much more grown up he was until now. He had a lot of muscles, and his body was more broad.

I moved my hand to push a piece of his wet hair out of his face.

He smiled gently, then he reached, and took my hand, and held it in his. Then he brought it to his cheek, and held it there. Then after a minute, he let it drop to around his shoulder. Then he picked up the other one, and placed it there also. Now having both my arms around his neck.

Then he placed one of his hands on my waist, and then he took his right hand and ran two fingers gently down the side of my face.

"Ya really beautiful, Kate." He whispered softly. This comment made me blush lightly. "I'se have always t'ought ya was pretty, I'se just now noticed how much!"

"Thank you. But I'm sure your just saying that Spot, because I'm your best pal." I told him, looking into his baby blue eyes so deeply, I was in a day dream.

"No, I'se ain't. I'se just had ta tell ya how I felt."

The sun was setting to go down now, and the water had gotten ever colder.

I laid my hands against his bare chest, and looked at him staring back at me.

Suddenly Spot swooped his head down so his mouth was covering mine.

I couldn't believe what was happening! He was actually kissing me, again! My senses yelled no, and told me to stop this before it got out of control, but my heart told me yes, and I knew I wanted this, badly.

But then again on the other hand, I couldn't let him know how I really felt, and what I really wanted. Also, meaning how we had said we were just best friends', Spot had been going out with more girls. He's newest girlfriend's name was, Amanda, and I knew for a fact that she was nuts about Spot! So, why was he kissing me'? I couldn't do this. It wasn't fair to Amanda.

I pushed him away from me gently, tearing our lips apart. "Spot. What are you doing?"

"Kissin' ya, why? I'se t'ought ya wanted me ta! Weren't ya enjoyin' it?" Spot asked, backing me up against the bottom post of the docks.

"No! I mean, of course I was enjoying it. You'se always been a great kisser! But where did you get the idea that I wanted' you to do it?" I asked, trying to swim a little bit away from him.

"Well, I'se t'ought I'se saw dis look in ya eyes, so I'se kissed'cha!"

"Yeah, but you've already got a girlfriend. What about Amanda?!?"

"Yeah, I'se guess ya right."

I nodded. "I know I am. Come on. It's getting dark. We'd better get going." I said, swimming to the rope latter that led to the top of the piers.

"You know what Spot?!"

"What?!" Spot asked, walking back over to the other end of the pier to get his stuff.

"I bet you probably wouldn't be able to keep a girlfriend for a whole month, your so used to switching on and off with them!" I said smiling at him.

"I'se could so! Easily!!" He said getting defensive "Okay then. Prove it."

He looked at me blankly.

"Let's make a little bet. For the next month, we'll act like a couple, kissing, cuddling, hugging, the whole thing. BUT the catch is, neither one of us can tell our friends it's fake. So what do you say? I mean, I'll understand if it's to hard for you to have a steady girl for a whole month!"

"So starting now, all rules apply, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked eying him.

Spot had a serious look on his face. "Oh, I'se was just wonderin'! Come on. Do ya wanna go out for a walk?" He asked, as he put his shirt on, leaving it open. He extended his arm to me.

I smiled, and took his arm. He was trying to be a gentlemen, and he was doing a good hob so far.

For the rest of the night, we just walked around New York talking. We had been to every part of the city.

It was almost dinner time, and meaning how we had ended in Manhattan, we decided to go for dinner at Tibby's, and then afterwards we'd go back to Brooklyn.

Right outside the restaurant, I stopped walking, and turned to look at Spot. "Are you sure you want to do this" I asked, starting to wonder if we should be doing this. It was messing with our feelings.

Right now, things were already confusing between us, and after acting like boyfriend and girlfriend for a month, I just didn't want thing to feel weird after it was all over.

"What's da mattah?! Are ya startin' ta get cold feet?" He asked opening up the door for me.

"Me? No way. I was just making sure you don't feel like you have to do something you don't want to do!"

We both walked into the restaurant. "Don't worry bout it. I'se know what I'se doin'!" He told me, whispering so the newsies couldn't hear.

"Alright. If you say so."

The newsies had seen us walk in, and they all greeted us.

Jack waved us over to a table he was sitting at.

"Hey guys. What are you doing heah? Ain't it gettin' kinda late?" He asked as Spot and I pulled up two more chairs at the table with all the other newsies.

"Yeah, we's know. We was just walkin' round da city all day, and we's ended up heah, and so we decided ta stop by in heah for dinnah before we headed back ta Brooklyn." Spot said, leaning back in his chair, and putting his arm around my shoulder, as we sat next to each other, at the table. I turned to look at him, and he just wicked at me.

I looked out of the corner of my eye, and saw Jack giving us a weird look.

"So Spot. Dere's been news goin' round dat you'se got yaself a new goil. Amanda, I'se t'ink I'se heard someone call her." Jack said, looking suspiciously at Spot, knowing he was up to something sneaky, as usual.

"Naw. She was me old goil. I'se got meself a new one." Spot said, trying to hold back his smile.

"Well, I'se have ta hand it ta ya Spot, two weeks is da longest time ya kept one goilfriend! I t'ought it was impossible. I guess ya must have really liked dat goil! But we all knew it would be ending soon. I'se mean, two weeks is great, but more den dat would have ta be a miracle!"

I looked at Spot, and smiled at him, proudly. I had been right about everyone knowing he couldn't keep a steady girl for a long time.

"So, who's da new lucky goil who gets ta be ya goilfriend for dis week?!" Jack asked chuckling, before taking a sip of his coke.

"Oh, she's an old friend of mine. I'se known her for a really long time. Most of me life really. She's a real sweet dame to. Always t'inkin' bout uddah people. She's nevah selfish. And ta top it all off, she's da most beautiful goil I'se ever laid me eyes on! Brownish blond hair, brown eyes. I'se t'ink were really becomin' serious." Spot said turning to look at me again, and just smirked.

"Whoa! It sounds like it!" Jack said, very surprised by the way Spot was acting. When he had been describing her, his eyes had a warm look in them like he actually loved this girl.

"She sounds an awful lot like you Kate!" Boots piped up, putting in his two cents of the conversation.

"How old is she?" Mush asked, all of a sudden very interested. In all the time the newsie had known Mush, he had always been girl crazy!

"She's 17."

"Well, do we know her?" Jack asked getting tired of these mind games. He just wanted Spot to come out and say what her name was.

"Yeah. Your all very fond of her." Spot said looking down at the cap of his cane, and brushing over it lightly with the top of his finger.

"Spot! Just spit it out. Who is she? Is she here?" Blink asked looking around the small restaurant for someone Spot had just described.

"Yeah. She's here. Probably closer den any of ya expected." Then Spot shifted his body in his sit, grabbed me from the back of the beck, and pulled me towards him, kissing me very hotly on the lips. He gently rubbed my cheek with his hand.

All the newsie in the restaurant had there eyes glued to us.

To make it look more realistic, I started to kiss him back very passionately, as I ran my hand threw his hair.

Everyone's jaws were dropped in complete shock as they watched us kissing. Friends NEVER kissed like we were! We should have gotten an award for acting this well. We had everyone believing us.

But the only problem was, I wasn't completely acting like I wanted to kiss him. Half of me wished we were really kissing because we just wanted to.

Eventually Spot pulled away. Before he turned to look at Jack, he smiled at me, and then wicked.

Jack looked at us both, not knowing what to do or say. "What in da world was dat all 'bout?"

"Jack-boy! Don't'cha get it, yet?!? Kate is me new goilfriend now!" Spot said putting his arm around me again.

"Holy Cow!" Race said in more shock then anyone else. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Wait a minute! When did all dis happen?!" Skittery asked us.

"About four days ago." I said, deciding to answer that question, as I wrapped my arms around Spot, and kiss his cheek gently.

It took the guys quite a while to get the idea into there heads that, Spot and I were dating now. But Eventually they seemed to except it.

I had a feeling by the way Race, Mush, and Blink, were acting, that the knew something was going on. There had been this weird look on all of there faces since we had told them.

It was getting late, and Spot and I decided it was time to leave. It was already 8:40 when we left, and by the time we got to Brooklyn, it was near 9:45.

"Well, Kate, so far, so good. I'se guess I'll see ya in da mornin', honey'." He said, smiling as we walked up stairs to his room. After getting unchanged he laid on the floor by the bed, put his hands under his head, and close his eyes.

I to, quickly got undressed until I was only in my slip. Then I got under the blankets quickly, I was so cold! I kept wishing Spot would lay down next to me, and would keep me warm, all night. But right after I though it, I yelled at myself quietly for thinking things like that. But I couldn't help it! I just had to adjust to having to go to sleep, even if I was freezing cold.

Being as tired as I was, I hadn't heard Spot get up. But only did I noticed him when I felt the covers lift up, and him getting in beside me. He laid his face against my hair, and breathed lightly on my neck. I shivered as I felt his arms snake around my sides, only to rest gently on my stomach.

Surprised, and wanting to know what he was up to, I sat up, and looked down at him.  
"Spot! What are you doing?!"

"Sorry Kate. I'se just figured meaning how ya had said earlier dat if we's boyfriend and gilrfriend, and we's was supposed ta be kissin' and cuddlin' and stuff, dat I'se shouldn't be sleepin' on da cold floor when I'se have a nice warm bed, wid a beautiful goil in it, who happens to be me goilfriend', who can keep me warm!" He said, looking at me with his bedroom blue eyes.

I was smiling on the inside, but wouldn't show it. "You did huh?" He nodded. "What kind of a girl do you think I am?!?"

"A beautiful one." He said, knowing just what to say.

I rolled my eyes, trying to act like I didn't like his answer. I knew he knew I was kidding around.

"Well, if dat's da way ya feel 'bout it, den I'll just get back on da floor." He said, going to get up.

I grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving.

"Spot. No." I said looking into his eyes. I was whispering, and I had no idea why. "I was just joking around. The bed is big enough for the both of us. Just as long as you don't try anything." I said smiling as I pointed my finger at him.

He looked at me shocked. I guess he hadn't expected me to tell him he could stay. "Are ya sure?"

I nodded, moving over for him to get back in. "Yes. I'se positive. I trust you!"

The only problem was, Spot didn't trust himself! He had loved this girl longer then he could even imagine! He wasn't sure he'd be able to be that close to her all night long, with out being able to hold her near him, or to kiss her.

After thinking all this over in his head a million times, he finally climbed in beside her again.

I smiled, and laid down so I was facing him. "Good night, honey'." I said laying my head on his chest, and laying my other arm across it.

Spot automatically moved both of his arms around her body, not even noticing it at first. He wanted to have her near him. He knew this was the only chance he would get, so he figured to get the most out of it.

He laid his head to rest on top of mine, and started to fall asleep slowly as he gently ran his hand up and down my back, giving him a soothing feeling of knowing he wasn't alone. Not anymore at least.

I started to get very sleepy as I laid there, listening to Spot's steady heart beat, and him breathing in and out slowly, and peacefully.

When I was sure he was asleep, I leaned up, and gentle kissed him on the lips. "I love you, with all my heart Spot." I whispered, before falling a sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***Chapter 4***

"Come on Conlon! Hurry up or were going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs to Spot. We were going to go see one of Medda's performances with some of the Manhattan guys.

Spot and I were both in a bad mood all day. We had walked around depressed.

Tonight we the last night of Spot and my deal of having to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

The past month had been the best time of my life! We had gotten really close. There wasn't a minute when we weren't side by side. I had found myself falling in love with him more and more. He didn't try to hide his feelings from me anymore. All though he still did have a tough act around the newsies, he still didn't act different towards me.

At first when we had made the deal, I had thought it was funny, and he would never be able to go threw with it for a month without confessing to it being a joke! But I was wrong. Actually, I had to catch myself a few times because I almost told Blink, Race, and Mush.

The most thing I was probably going to miss was the way he would put his arm around me while we would be in front of anyone, and the way he would hold me close to him, and kiss me.

As I stood there thinking this stuff over, I realized this was serious! My love for Spot wasn't puppy love anymore. It was real love, the kind with passion. The kind of love where you'd do anything humanly possible to make them happy, and to just be with that person!   
I was in complete shock when I noticed that was the way I felt for Spot! I had always known I would some day fall in love, I had just always been confused to know how I would know I was really in love.

My mother had always told me, you'll know. I thought that was the stupidest answer in the world. But she had been right! I didn't know how, but I just knew Spot was the only one I would ever love!

I realized I had to tell Spot how I felt before it was to late. You never know when something can happen, and don't want to regret not telling him when I have the chance. Besides, it wasn't fair for either one of us if I hid my true feelings for him. But how was he going to react when he knew his best pal, was madly in love with him?!?

Well, I'd just have to wait and see when I told him. I just had to wait for the right timing.

I bit my nails nervously as I waited for Spot to come down stairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*At the same time, what Spot is thinking*

Spot nervously looked at his hair in the mirror, making sure it was all in place.

He sighed sadly. "Well, Conlon. Dis is it. Da last night of ya and Kate as a couple. God only know how bad ya wish dis had all been real!" He said, talking to himself.

For the past month, Spot had been on cloud 9, always happy. In that time he had decided he couldn't hide his feelings for his best friend anymore! If he did, he'd drive himself crazy!

He wouldn't be able to live knowing he'd never get to have Kate's lips on his own again. And that, all night long, he wouldn't have her warm body next to him to cuddle with, and to chase all his bad dreams away. He wouldn't be able to live knowing, some other guy would someday marry the girl he lobed, and make a family with her. Not when that had been his dream since he was a small child, Not when he knew he couldn't wake up every morning to see her laying next to him, like he had for the last month!

He wanted her. He needed her. And now was the time to tell her.

"Spot! Will you get your butt down here? Were already going to be late enough as it is!"

Spot checked himself in the mirror one more time, and then only did he leave after he was sure he looked perfect for her.  
This was going to be a night to remember!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Medda was up on stage preforming.

My lovey-dovey baby  
I boo-hoo-hoo for you  
I used to be your tootsie-wootsie  
Then You said toodley-doo  


I miss the hanky panky  
Each Nighty-night till three  
Come back, my lovey-dovey baby  
And Coochie-coo with me  


Our life was ducky-wucky  
So goody-good were we  
Come back, my lovey-dovey baby  
And coochie-coo with me  
Wonderful Music Company, Inc. (BMI)  


She smiled, quickly curtsied, and then walked off stage to go get dressed for the next song.

I sat at the table with everyone else, just staring into my glass of water. The whole night I had been quite.

"Hey. Are ya feeling okay, Kate you'se been quite all night!" Race said, looking at me from across the table.

I finally looked up from my glass, and instead of looking at Race, I looked at Spot, sadly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." We both knew what was really wrong.

"Are ya sure nothin' is wrong?" Race gave a mean glare at Spot. "Has anyt'ing been...."

Spot jumped up, seeing Race was going to keep questioning Kate, until she'd want to tell Race what had been going on for the past month.

"Come on Kate. Dance wid me." Spot said taking her hand, and pulling her out onto the floor.

All the guys laughed. "Boy, Dat's some sort of relationship! Spot tells her what ta do, and she has no choice in da mattah. It's obvious Spot gets what he wants all the time." Jack told the guys.

Race looked worried. "Yeah. Dat's what I'se scared of!"

Spot held me close to him as we swayed back and forth to the slow music.

I sighed. "Thanks Spot. I was getting sick of answering all of those questions."

Spot laughed gently. "Yeah. I'se could see dat."

Knowing now was probably going to be the only chance I got, I decided to try and tell Spot how I felt. "Umm...Spot. There's something I've been meaning to tell you...."

"Shhh!" He said, pulling me to him tightly, and rubbing my back gently. "Don't talk. Let's just enjoy da quite."

I nodded knowing he just wanted to enjoy our time alone.

The song got over to quickly for the both of us. Even though the music had stopped, Spot and I hadn't pulled away. We just stared into each other eyes, not saying anything.

Spot pulled away enough so he could look at me. He gently took his hand and ran the back of it down my cheek. I watched as he moved his face closer to mine. Right when we were about to touch, he pulled away.

"Come on. Let's go tell da guys dat we's ain't a couple no more." He said, looking very sad, as he pulled me back over to the table.

I was a little shocked at what had just happened. He had been so to kissing me! Why had he stopped?!? I was more then a little disappointed.

when we walked back over to the table, Spot waited for a moment, and then started to talk.

"Ummm...Fellas, We's got some'tin ta tell ya. Kate and I'se broke up yesterday." Spot said staring into his glass of whiskey.

All the guys were quite. I could somehow tell Blink, Race, and Mush were all looking at me. I too, just kept my glaze on my drink.

"Dat's to bad guys." Jack said, being the first to talk. "What happened?!?"

"We's just t'ought we's outha keep us as just friends." Spot explained. He still wouldn't look up from his glass.

Skittery turned to look at me. "Ya must be takin' dis pretty hard, huh?"

"Naw. Not really. I'm fine with it. It's for the best." I said trying to smiled, and failing badly. Spot snapped his head up quickly having a surprised and hurt look on his face. What had I said?!?

Trying to hide the fact that all this was breaking my heart into a billion pieces, I stood up, and pulled Skittery with me. "Come on Skittery. Dance with me!"

"Alright!!!" He said sounding very excited.

Spot sat at the table, his eyes a firey blue, as he glared at them dancing very closely.  He felt so over come with jealousy that he didn't know what to do! Should he tell Kate how he really felt for her, and stop all his mad jealousy he felt, or just keep acting cool, like he couldn't care less about it?

"Spot!?" Jack said waving his hand in front of his friends face. "Hello! Anybody home?"

Spot snapped out of his trance. "Oh sorry Jacky-boy. I'se was just t'inkin'. What did'cha want?"

Jack looked at him strangely for a moment. "We's were all just askin' ya, if ya already found yaself a new goil ya had in mind dat'cha might wanna hook up wid."

A small smirk formed on Spot's face, his ego getting the better side of him. "Of course! Dere's dis real hot dame who's new in da Bronx. Her name is Ashley. Real looker too. Black hair, green eyes. I'se goin' over dere tamorrah ta see her." Spot said taking a gulp of whiskey.

"Hey Spot! Shouldn't ya go a little easy on da whiskey?!?" Race asked, chuckling.

Spot gave him a small glare. "I'se gonna do whatever I'se wanna!" He said downing the rest of the whiskey in his glass.

When the waitress came by, Spot ordered another glass.

Jack stared at him strangely. Spot would sometimes have a drink once in a while with all the other guys, but he hadn't ever drank like a fish like he was now! Jack would have said something to him about it, but he knew Spot gets defensive. No matter what the subject was.

Then Medda came out onto the stage to perform her next song.

That night, I had danced the WHOLE time. Nonstop. Now that everyone knew Spot and weren't together anymore, they were all flirting with me. At least 14 guys had asked me out. I had turned everyone of them down.

Around 11.30, people started to leave. The only ones left were, Jack, Race, Blink, Mush, Skittery, Spot, Bumlets, and me. Most of the night I had been hanging out with Skittery. We were just talking, and I had noticed Spot had been staring at us all night. I had already gotten very close to Skittery in the last couple of hours. We had found out we had a lot in command! We were talking about what we wanted to do with our lifes, and about our dreams, when Spot came up to us.

Skittery looked at Spot, uncomfortable.  
"Hey Kate. I'll see ya later. Da guys are gettin' ready ta leave. Bye." Skittery said, hugging me gently, before leaving.

"So Spot. Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah. It was alright." He said, his voice stuttering, and he wasn't standing to steady.

Jack saw us talking, and came over to us. "Hey Kate. I'se need ta talk ta ya privately for a secont."

"Alright. I'll be right back Spot."

"We both went over to the corner.  
"Hey Kate, were ya planning on stayin' in Brooklyn tanight?" He asked, talking quietly so Spot wouldn't hear.

"Well, I wasn't going to, why?"

"Well, I don't know what is up with Spot, but he drank an awful lot tonight, and I'se worried bout him. Do ya t'ink ya could maybe stay wid him tanight, ta make sure he gets back alright?"

"Yeah! Sure. No problem. Now that I think about it, he was drinking an awful lot tonight! In the whole time I've known him, I've never seen him drink that much! What do you think the problem is?" I asked looking over at Spot, who was staring at us.

"I don't know. But it's gettin' very late, and ya two should start ya walk back ta Brooklyn, before it gets any latah."

I agreed, and went back over to Spot. "Hey Spot. Jack was just telling me that meaning how every one was getting back to the lodging house late, that all of the bunks were going to be filled. Do you think I could stay with you in Brooklyn for one more night?" I asked him, as we started to talk out of Irving Hall. As we stepped onto the streets, he started to lose his balance, from being so drunk. I had to quickly put my arm under his arms to keep him from falling.

Spot steadied himself. "Yeah. Sure. But it's gettin' late, so we's bettah get goin' before it gets any latah."

"Alright."

By the time we got back to Brooklyn Spot and I were both tired, and about to fall a sleep at any minute.

We both stubbled up the stairs of the lodging house, half a sleep already, and then flopped down on his bed in his room.

Me being so used to sleeping in here for the past 5 months, didn't even notice the mistake. I just laid back my tired body next to his, not even bothering to get under the covers.

Spot rolled unto his side, and laid his arm over my side, pulling me so I was right up against him. We had feel a sleep every night lately like this, so I just took it as him not remembering that we brook up, and the bet was off, or it was all the whiskey making him not being able to remember anything.

But I wasn't about to complain! One more night with him was more then I could ever hope for.

Not saying anything to him, to make him stop, and change his mind, I just snuggled up against him, loving the feeling of being save and warm. That night was probably the most relaxing, enjoyable, calm, night of sleep I had ever had! It had been dreamless, and happy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Spot woke up to find himself alone in his room. He had a huge hang over. His head felt like it was in a vice, and it was pounding like someone was taking a hammer, and hitting him over the head with it. He held his head tightly in his hands and moaned. "Awww...why did I drink so much?!" He said groaning. Then he turned to his side, and saw that Kate was gone. He remembered her coming back with him last night, so where was she?! Or was that not really her?! Had he just been thinking it?! He jumped up out of bed, and ran to get ready, so he could go out and look for her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat on the tree swing, in mine and Spot's old secret hiding Spot, just swinging back and forth. This place at least was the same as it used to be 10 years ago. It was probably the only thing that had remained the same here.

The morning, I had received the worst news ever. I had just spent the whole morning crying. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, and started to day dream about how I wished my life COULD be.

Every night in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  


Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on Near,  
far, where ever you are  


I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on  


Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time, I hold to  
In my life will always go on  


Near, far, where ever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on  


You're here,  
there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  


We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on  


Song: My Heart Will Go On  
Performed By: Celine Dion

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spot had been walking around New York all morning looking for Kate, and still hadn't found her. Finally, he thought of the last place she could be. He slowly walk to their there old secret hiding place, not really thinking she was going to be there. But surprisingly, there she was, sitting on the tree swing, just sitting there.

"Kate! Dere ya are! I'se was lookin' all over da city for ya, all mornin'. Why'd cha leave like dat?" He asked walking over to me.

"Spot. This morning, my mother called me, and said she wants me to come back to Florida, meaning how I'm almost turning 19, and I'm getting older, she wants me to start thinking about more important things, like what I want to do with my life. She says, a girl my age should be courting young men in this time of my life, and be planning my future. I'm on the late noon train, today." I said staring at the ground, as I twirled my hair around my fingers. This was a new habit I had started recently, when I got upset.

Spot didn't say anything. He couldn't believe she was doing this to him again! She was leaving him! But he decided not to show how much this was hurting him, by keeping his Brooklyn cool. "Oh. Really? Well, it was good while it lasted."

I couldn't believe this! "Is that all you have to say? And after all we've been threw the last 5 weeks!? I would have thought, this would have meant more to you, but I guess I thought wrong. Bye Spot." I said getting up, and walking back to the lodging house so I could pack, and then go by Manhattan to have lunch with the guys, and say good-bye before I had to leave at 1:00.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dat's it!" Spot said, in a determined voice, as he jumped up, and started to head to Manhattan in a frenzy. "I'se can't let her do dis! Not till after I tell her how I feel 'bout her, and find out exactly how she feels bout me. I'se am not lettin' da best ding in me life get away from me. Not now. Not again."

He quickened his pace so he could get to Manhattan faster. He just hoped he wasn't to late!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walked out of Tibby's with my suitcase in my hand. I had just finished saying good-bye to all the guys.

I know, I should have really gotten things right with Spot before I left, so we could say things ended on a good note, but truthfully, I was a little angry with him right now. If he couldn't careless about my leaving and wanting to not get things right, then that was fine with me. I couldn't make him care.

By now I had gotten to the train station, and my train was just about to leave. I handed my ticket to the man taking them from the passengers, looked back at New York, for one last time, and then stepped onto the train, leaving my old life behide me. The whole way back to Florida, I had been crying, thinking of my life to come.

I wouldn't be able to have no worries, or cares, and just sell newspapers on the side of the streets with my best friends anymore. Now I was going to have to, be grown up, act like a young lady, and think about finding a future husband by courting the boys in Florida.

I'd just have to get used to the idea, because the only way I'd get out of all of this was only going to be by, a miracal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spot had just gotten to Manhattan, and he was running into Tibby's. He was wishing more then anything, that Kate would still be here.

He gasped for air. "Hey Guys. Where's Kate? Is she here?!"

Race looked at him worried. "She was, but she left about 5 minutes ago. She was heading to the train station with her bags."  
Spot ran his hand threw his hair, having a feeling that he wasn't going to get to her in time, but knowing he had to at least try.

He ran back out of Tibby's, starting his 6 block run.

He was completely shocked that she could actually just leave him like this, without even talking to him. She was willing to just give up on there relationship when they both knew that they wanted it to be more. She was the only girl he loved, and who he ever wanted to love. He had been madly in love with her for years, but would only now admit it. He's do anything just to make her happy, or to be with her. And if it wasn't to late, he was going to tell her that.

He ran into Grand Central Station, just in time to see her train pulling away. "No...." He whispered. It wasn't supposed to happen like this! Not to them!

Well, she had done it again. What he had thought was impossible, really wasn't. She had left him all over again.

He turned around cussing under his breath. He wanted to brake something. Anything. He walked out of there in a huff, being in an angry rage. He had been to late, and his life would never be the same now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***Chapter 5***

It had been six months since that day when I had left New York. When I had gotten to Florida, my life had changed in so many ways. And they were all in bad ways. There wasn't a day when I wasn't meeting new young men, that I was expected to date, and there was not one of them who I was interested in.

Then every afternoon, I had tea parties with other young woman who I was supposed to entertain.

I was almost always having people and friends calling on me. I had developed to be a very lady like, grown up, and even famous, woman.

People had told me, over the past 6 months, I had gotten even more beautiful, and had grown up quite a lot. Instead of just wearing a T-shirt, and a pair of slacks, or a normal skirt, now I wore long, full, Lacey, colorful, dresses that every grown up woman wore.

After about the fourth month of being back in Florida, I had finally gotten a fiancee. His name was, Joshua Harris, and I honestly wasn't in love with him. The truth was, I didn't like him one bit. But my parents both agreed I would be better off with a man who could take care of me. But we didn't even get along! Every time we had fights, it would always end up with him slapping or punching me, and me having one more bruise to hide up with my make up.

We were planning to have the wedding on April 23, which was two weeks from today.

I had known, I would never be happy with Josh, and I needed to brake it off.

I had called Joshua to come over to my house, so I could tell him. I had gotten him to sit down, and was about to tell him when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I called turning to the door. A young telegram boy came in, taking his hat off his head in the presents of a lady.

"Excuse me Ma'am. I am very sorry for bothering you two, but I am delivering a telegram from New York City. It was sent three days ago. They said it was very important and they needed you to receive it immediately." The boy said.

I was dying to know who it was from, and what was so important. I thanked, and tipped the boy, and took the piece of paper from him before he left.

I opened the paper that bided it together, and read what was written inside:

I dropped the letter to the floor, feeling like the world was shaking around me.

Spot! My best friend. Dying? The man I was really in love with, was going to die soon, thinking I didn't love him, and that I had just left him.

But that was going to change! No matter what I had to do, I was going back to New York! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Exactly in 1 day, my train pulled back into Central Station. I stepped off the train, and got my bags. Just then Mush, and Blink came running over to me, happy and excited to see me again. I smiled and ran towards them, my heavy suitcase banging against my leg with every step I took. Then right when I got to them, I put down my bags, and threw my arms around both of them, hugging them as tight as I could.

They hugged me back. "Kate, what are ya doin' back?!?" Blink asked excited.

"Well, I heard about Spot being sick, and I had to get back here as quickly as possible! How is he?!?" I asked very worried, and about to burst into tears at any second. When I had mentioned Spot, the smiles on the guys faces disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

Finally, when they didn't say anything, I did.   
"Guys, you have to tell me the truth! How is he doing?! Where is he!??"

Blink decided to answer this one. "Kate...he ain't doin' to good. It all started right after ya left. He quit eatin' and he hardly nevah came back ta Manhattan ta see us. He always stayed stayed in his room at da lodgin' house in Brooklyn, but all the guys dere had said it was bettah dat he did, meanin' how when he was around everybody, he was in an awful mood!! But anyway, bout a month and a half ago, Jack and some of da udder guys forced him ta go ta da doctor, and when he did, he told him he was dying by an illness dat was unknown, and dere wasn't a medicine for it. So, he's been in Brooklyn since den, just keepin' ta hisself."

I was just standing there trying to take all this in. "This is all my fault!! I shouldn't have ever left him, again! Is he still at the lodging house?!?" I didn't even wait for an answer, I had already started to run to Brooklyn.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

20 minutes later, I had gotten to the lodging house out of breath from running the whole way there.

I shoved open the front door, and slammed it behide me. All the Brooklyn guys sat there looking at me. They had all known I would be coming back very soon. They didn't even wait for me to ask. One of the newsies came up to me, named Trey. "Kate...Spot's up stairs in his room. He may not wanna see ya at foist but believe me, he needs ya. No mattah what he says..."

I nodded, thanks him, and then walked up stairs. When I got to the hall, I turned to the first door on the right, and knocked.

"Go Away!" Came a booming voice from inside.

"Spot! Spot it's me, Kate." I said pausing. Then when he didn't say anything, and nothing happened, I continued. "Please, let me in!"

A minute later, I heard some noise in the room, and heard someone unlock the door, then heard him walking back across the room. "Come in." Said a horse voice.

I slowly opened the door, and stepped inside, and then walked over to him after closing the door behide me. He looked awful! His face was as white as a Ghost, his lips pale, his eyes weak and cold, not having there normal happy, sparkling look.

I didn't know what to do, or say.

Finally he said something, his voice horse and weak. "So, ya got me letter I'se guess, huh?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you write sooner?! I would of tried to at least helped you!"

"I'se dunno. I'se didn't want ya ta have ta worry 'bout me. I'se t'ought da doc was wrong, and I'se would be fine. But I'se guessed wrong. Besides, how could ya help me any sooner?! I'se dyin', and dere's not a ding ya can do bout it, and neither can I'se!! Da only reason why ya came back, was ta say good-bye one last time, and ya know it, so just get it over wid, and den ya can go..."

"No! No, it's not. I came back so I could help you get better!" I said, denying it.

"Kate! If the doctor couldn't help me, I'se don't t'ink ya could."

"Well, don't think about it any more. I'm here with and for you, and we are not going to give up until you get better!" I said sitting down in the chair beside his bed, and holding his hand in mine. "I promise you this Spot....I am never leaving you again." I whispered tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Ya promise?" He asked, getting sleepy.

"I promise. Why don't you get some sleep? I'll be right here."

He nodded, and drifted off into a peaceful and quite sleep, slowly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been a week since I had gotten back to New York, and I had been with Spot every day.

Something surprising had happened over that time! Spot had gone from his death bed, to walking around the city, happily selling his newspapers! The doctor had said, he couldn't how it had happened. He said all he could call it was a miracle! But when Spot and I had talked about it, he had said it was because he had the only thing in the world that would keep him happy, and give him a reason for living. I had just smiled, and thought he was joking, but EVERY time we'd talk about it, he'd always come up with the same exsplanation.

Anyway, he was almost completely better now, except for a small cough.

I had gone to Manhattan early that day, and sold with Blink, Mush and Race. Things were just like they used to be with us. We were still very close. Spot was planning on coming by later.

After the guys and I had finished selling, we went back to Tibby's for lunch. After we had been there for 15 minutes, Spot walked in. All the guys hadn't seen him for more then 5 months, and had missed him a lot. Everyone started to talk at the same time, making it very hard to hear.

"QUITE!!!" He yelled, but was smiling very brightly, happy to be around all of his true friends again. Even when he had been a butt head, and had been mean to all of them, they still had been there for him, and had treated him good. "One at a time!"

Spot smiled at me, and then sat down at a table with all the other guys. Meaning how everyone was so busy with Spot, I decided to let them do some catching up, and I want over to talk to Sarah Jacobs, Jack's girlfriend, sitting at a booth all by herself.

"Hey Sarah! How are you doing?!" I asked smiling friendly.

"Fine. And you?!" She asked, putting her arm around me, and patting my shoulder.

"Fine, thanks."

"Where have you been?! I heard you went to Florida. What made you come back?!" She asked all at once.

I laughed. "Wow! Slow down! I came back because Spot was sick...." I said looking over at him laughing and having a good time with all of his friends. He looked up while I was looking at him, and looking right at me, and smiled.

"Oh yes! Isn't it kind of odd how he got sick right when you left, and started to get better when you got back?!" She asked, smiling over at me.

I groaned. "Aghhh. Not you too!" I said half kidding. "Yes, I do admit, it is a little odd at how all that seemed to happen around the times when I came and went, but I assure you, it has nothing to do with me at all!" Then I turned and looked at Spot again, and then added. "All he needed was to be around his friends again. Without them, he isn't as happy." I said, smiling at the thought of him.

Sarah giggled. "With out YOU, he isn't as happy!"

I turned back to her, and slapped her arm gently, and smiled. "Shhh....be quite! Enough about me! What has been happening with you and Jack?! Have you two decided to take the next step in your relationship, and has he asked you to marry him yet?! I know you have been hinting to him about it for the longest time!"

Sarah blushed, and didn't really say much of anything.

Finally, after sitting there listening to her talking about Jack, I decided I had to tell someone how I felt, and she seemed like the best person. At first I had thought she would just make fun of me. But I was wrong. She did just the opposite, and had just let me talk, and listened to me.

She patted me on the back, and smiled very warmly at me. "All the best relationships that last the longest are, the ones when you've been friends first, since childhood."

I smiled at her.

She elbowed me gently. "Hey Kate. Don't look now, but Spot is walking over here." She said smiling.

I turned and looked at him briefly before turning back to my drink. I leaned over a little and mumbled to Sarah. "Don't say anything to Spot about what I told you. Please!"

She smiled, and nodded.

Spot came over and leaned against the counter next to me. "Hey Kate. Do ya wanna go out fer a walk wid me? I'se gotta talk ta ya 'bout sometin. Alone." He added, looking around at everyone.

I looked at Sarah, and after wicking, she grinned, encouraging me to agree.

"Sure Spot." I said paying for my lunch before walking out of the restaurant with Spot.

"So...what did you want to talk to me about?!" I asked, after he opened the door for me, and we both stepped outside.

Spot looked nervous as we walked. "Let's just wait a minute." He paused. "What I'se need ta tell ya is important, and I'se can't chance anyone ta interrupt"

"Spot, what are you up to? Your acting strange, and your starting to scare me!" I said, looking sideways at him as we walked towards central park.

He didn't say anything the whole way there.

Finally we walked into the park. It was full of beautiful trees, and little ponds, and flowers, with couples walking down the paths holding hands and kissing, and mothers pushing there baby's in there carriages. Spot and I walked over by a bench that was underneath a big willow tree that was by the lake.

I sat there on the bench looking up at Spot, pacing back and forth in front of me, waiting for him to say something. Anything!

Finally, he came over and sat down beside me, taking my hand in his, and holding it, gently rubbing it with the tip of his thumb.

He turned enough so he was looking me in the eyes.

"Alright Kate, now what I'se gonna tell ya is important, and I'se wanna get it all out at once so please, don't interrupt." He paused, breathing out slowly. "Ya see Kate, before ya left, I'se was havin' dese weird feelin's for ya. Dey' were more den just friendship feelin's. I'se started ta see ya in a different way, and I'se started ta notice how, all I'se ever wanted ta do was be 'round ya. But den when ya left, I'se just t'ought I'se get over dat feelin' soon, but I'se just felt worse! The feelin' got stronger, and I missed and cared 'bout 'cha more den before. Now dat I'se gotten bettah, da doctor says it was just a miracle, and he couldn't explain it, but he's wrong. I'se know what made me bettah. It was having ya back wid me. It may sound stupid but, wid out ya in me life, I'se lost hope for livin'. Every mornin', I'se didn't wake up happy, like I'se did when you'se was wid me. I'se didn't have anyt'ing ta look forward ta anymore, till ya came back ta me.

Da fact is, after are bet was over, and we's weren't a couple anymore, I'se found meself wishin' we were!

I'st guess what I'se tryin' ta say ta ya is...I'se love ya Kate." He paused. "I'se always have! I'se even told'cha da night ya left fer Florida 6 years ago! And I'se had meant it then, and I'se mean it now. I'se just had ta have ya round me again ta help me remember!

So da bottom line is, Kate I'se love ya, and I'se know it would be ta much ta even hope fer ya ta love me back. Ya such a grown up, glassy goil, and I'se a street rat! Dere's nuttin I'se can give ya in life, but me heart." He paused, and then sighed. "I'se guess I'se done now. Dat's all I'se can t'ink of ta say, ta show ya how I'se feel."

I sat there for a second not saying anything. I couldn't believe my ears. Did he just say he was falling in love with me? Spot Conlon, one of the mean who could love any woman in New York, loved me!

Every minute that went by, Spot got more and more nervous because she wasn't saying anything. "Will ya please say some'ting?!" He asked running his hand threw his hair nervously.

"Sorry. I was just thinking of what to say...." I said, trailing off. "I just never could of imagined in my wildest dreams, that my best friend was in love with me!!!"

"Well, how couldn't'cha imagine it in ya wildest dreams, if I'se told ya I'se loved ya when we were younger!" Spot asked me.

"How was I supposed to know that you were telling me the truth?! Every boy when there 9 think's that they want to marry there best friend! Boy's that age go around telling all the girls that they love them! I had always just thought that you had just said it because you were trying to make me feel better just because I was moving away! I never thought that you had meant it!" I said, trying to take all of this in.

"Well, I'se did!" Spot said, not knowing what else to say. "Listen, all I'se need ta know now is if ya feel da same way towards me, cause if ya don't den dere's no reason fer me ta keep lovin' someone who doesn't love me back and....."

"I never said I didn't love you back!" I said cutting him off.

"Well, ya never said dat ya did eddah! Why, do ya?!"

I looked down at my lap, and grumbled something that I knew he couldn't understand.

"Sorry, I'se didn't hear ya. What did'cha say?!"

I looked up to look him right in the face. He had came over and knelt down right in front of me. I looked into his eyes, and answered him. "Spot....ever since I was younger, I have always loved you! I just always thought that if I had told you, and if you didn't feel the same way, that it would rune the friendship that we already had! So I just continued to act like I liked you as a friend only. But the truth is, I love you more then I could ever love any other man!" I said smiling at him.

Spot sat there trying to take all this in. She actually loved him!! He couldn't believe she had said it to him. He had never thought he would hear the words, I love you, come out of her mouth, talking about him. He was praying that this wasn't a dream. He was so happy, excited, and relieved all at once. He wanted to jump up and down, and scream it off of the tallest building. Right now he was so happy, he felt like telling everyone that he was in love with his best friend, Katherine Carmichael!

He stood up, and took my hands, pulling me up with him. He looked deep into my eyes. "Ya are such an incredible, beautiful, sweet woman Kate." He leaned in and pulled me into his arms, making me experienced the most amazing kiss of my life. The other kisses we had shared before were great, but there was no kiss like this one! This time when he was kissing me, it wasn't to prove a point, it was just because he loved me. When we finally broke apart, I was breathless. He smiled at me, and then went to pull away, but I grabbed him back to me, and kissed him again. He started to laugh.

He looked at me, and he looked like he was in a daze. "Spot? Are you alright?!"

"Let's get married!" He blurted out.

"Spot! You can't be serious...."

"I'se am! I'se nevah been more serious in me inter life! Ya da only goil I have, and ever will love. And I'se want ta spend da rest of me life wid ya! You'se already got taken away from me twice, and I'se ain't gonna let dat ever happen again! Ya know I'se love ya, so what's stoppin' us?! You'se was ready ta marry dat Joshua guy ya told me bout, so why not me?!"

I tried to think of a reason why we shouldn't do this. I thought of every reason I could, and they all ended up coming out that there was no reason why we shouldn't do this, and there was nothing stopping us.

I turned to look at him, standing there waiting for my answer. A smile appeared on my lips. "Alright! Let's do it!"

Spot looked surprised, and shocked. He hadn't thought that she would have said yes! "Are ya sure?! Do ya wanna wait a while?! If ya do, it's fine wid me."

"Yes, I'm sure! I want to get married today! We've loved each other for the past 6 years, it's about time we do something about it!"

Spot pulled me to him, and kissed me again.

Around 5 o'clock that afternoon, Spot and I walked into City Hall to get married by a judge.

We really wanted to get married by a prist but, we didn't have enough money. But he promised we'd do it the right way soon, and renew our foes. All the newsies were there from all over New York. About as many people at Medda's rally when the newsies had gone on strike. I was surprised so many people could fit into the small room.

Having so many people there just added to my nervousness. 

After Judge Monahan asked both of us some questions, and asked us if we were sure if we wanted to go threw with this meaning how we were both so young. Neither one of us had a doubt in our minds. So after we both said, I do, he told Spot he could kiss the bride.

Spot smiled at me before pulling me into his arms, and kissing me sweetly. All the newsies cheered, and congratulated us.

After the wedding, everyone headed over to Irving Hall to celebrate.

Spot and I had a great time that night. We danced, ate, drank, and had a fun with all of our friends.

Spot had told me that he had rented an apartment at the same building that the Jacobs lived in, that we could stay at for a while until he got more money to get a better place. I had told him that was fine with me. It didn't matter to me where we were as long as we were together.

Around 12 O'clock, everyone started to leave the party. Spot and I were both tired. We said good-bye to everyone, and left.

As we were walked home, Spot put his arms around me, and kissed my cheek. "Tired?!"

I nodded me head and yawned. "Yes. How far is the apartment?"

"It's right down da road." Spot answered, smiling at me, his eyes full of love. "I'se love ya Kate. And I'se promise, I'se am goin' ta do everythin' humanly possible ta make sure dat you'se always happy."

"I AM happy Spot, and I always will be happy as long as I am with you!" I said as I stopped him from walking, and pulled him to me, closing the gap between our lips, kissed him softly. After we broke the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his chest and looked up into his eyes. "Let's go home Mr. Conlon. To OUR home."

Spot held my hands in his, and then leaned down and whispered something in my ear. "I'se gonna love ya forever Mrs. Conlon. Forever and always!"

I grinned at him, and pulled away so I could look at him. "Ditto. Nothing can, or ever will, come between us. I'm not ever going to let anyone take me away from you again!"

"Twice was enough. Don't'cha t'ink?!" He asked me wrapping his arm around me tighter as we walked back to our apartment.

"We'll don't worry. I am never going to leave you again. I mean, there's no reason to! I have all I want right here in my arms!" I said kissing him on the cheek.

We walked back to our apartment holding hands and somehow I knew that we would be together for the rest of our lives. We were soul mates! We would always be best friends, and I knew I couldn't ask for a better life!

#### *Kate and Spot hugging*

**

### THE CAST

**

Katherine Carmichael.........Britney Spears 

Michael/Spot Conlon.......Gabriel Damon 

Racetrack..........Max Casella 

Mush...............Aaron Lohr 

Kid Blink..........Trey Parker 

Skittery...........Michael Goorjian 

Medda Larkson......Ann-Margret 

Sarah Jacobs.......Ele Keats 

Kloppman...........Marc Lawrence 

Oscar Delancey.....Shon Greenblatt 

Morris Delancey....David Sheinkopf 

Judge Monahan......William Boyett 

## [Back Home][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/harlem_1899/index.htm



End file.
